1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a storage medium for storing media contents and an output apparatus for outputting data stored in the storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, publications, such as textbooks, home-study materials, dictionaries, and novels, have been provided through not only paper books but also electronic storage media. That is, a user may read or see details of a publication through a portable display device by storing publication data in an electronic storage medium, e.g., a memory card, and then displaying the publication data stored in the memory card through the portable display device.
Meanwhile, much of publication data stored in electronic storage media are necessary to be protected by copyright. However, illegal copy or hacking is easily performed in an actual life, so copyright protection of the publication data stored in the electronic storage media is insufficient. Such copyright protection is desperately required for entire media contents including the publication data, image data, and audio data.